


~No Judgement~

by sweetheartyoureeverythingtome



Series: ~Minsung Shorts~ [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), minsung - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Random dancing, Sleepy Jisung, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sweaty minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartyoureeverythingtome/pseuds/sweetheartyoureeverythingtome
Summary: And right here, in their tiny college dorm room and in each other's arms, they can only feel as happy as ever.When the song comes to an end, they lock eyes and break into quiet giggles. Both their gazes are filled with nothing but fondness, like they're looking at something so precious, so valuable. And truth be told, they are so, so precious to each other.~~OrIn which minsung randomly decide to dance just because they can and just because they're in love.Inspired by Niall Horan's song "no judgement"
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: ~Minsung Shorts~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789009
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	~No Judgement~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is inspired by Niall Horan's "no judgement". I came across the song today on YouTube and instantly fell in love. I just really find the concept endearing. Being 100% comfortable around your lover or any other person in your social cycle is kind of rare. But once it happens you know that you've found a person who really loves you for you. So don't be afraid to be yourself around the people you love. I'm sure they'll appreciate it. And if they leave you, know that they're never a loss. You can listen to the song here:  
> [🎵🎵🎵](https://youtu.be/CU5ImX_MNms)

When Minho comes back home from his morning run, all sweaty and hot, at around 10:30 am, the last thing he's expecting is for his boyfriend to be awake. Jisung usually sleeps in on Saturdays. He likes to stay in bed until it's at least 1pm.

So it's needless to say that Minho is surprised when upon opening the door to their shared dorm room he finds the blinds drawn. The room is illuminated by the sweet sunlight and a soft, upbeat melody is playing in the background, presumably from Jisung's bluetooth speaker.

Minho takes his shoes off by the door before stepping further into the room.

"Jisungie?" he calls out, hesitantly.

The boy comes into his view mere seconds later, looking far too adorable to handle.

"Baby! Hi!" he greets. His voice is lower than usual and his eyes are a bit puffy. His messy hair looks extra soft and his loose sleep clothes make him appear even tinier than he already is. Minho assumes that he just got out of bed.

"Hey there. How come you're up so early?" he asks, curiosity evident in his voice. Jisung shrugs.

"I woke up and I was kinda hungry. So I just made something to eat"

Minho hums, walking closer to him.

"Well, good morning then" he says softly, sliding his fingers through the boy's messy fringe and planting a tender kiss on his forehead. Jisung giggles and subconsciously leans into the warm touch.

"Tell me about your run?"

"It was nice. The weather's great today" He pauses for a second, focusing on the song playing in the background.

"Is this one of your songs?" he asks "It sounds so good"

Jisung's puffy eyes light up at that.

"I finished the guide with Changbin hyung yesterday. I'm kind of like really, really pumped about it. Do you actually like it?" he asks, blinking the sleepiness away cutely.

"I do" Minho smiles. He wraps his arms around Jisung's small waist and starts swaying them back and forth. "It makes me wanna dance"

Jisung laughs and his cheeks start to heat up. Even after all those years, he still gets a bit shy in the mornings. "What are you doing?" he asks playfully and kisses Minho on the cheek.

"Nothing" Minho says, faking innocence. "Just wanna dance with you"

"Are you sure it's a good idea? I'm all gross from sleep. I haven't even brushed my teeth yet" 

Minho hushes him with the press of a gentle finger to his lips and shakes his head.

"Shut up. You're gorgeous. Not gross. Plus, I'm sweaty too. We can just shower afterwards" he says softly.

"Okay" Jisung whispers.

And so, he wraps his arms around Minho's neck and they start swaying lazily, from side to side, to the cheerful but soothing melody of the song. Jisung moves closer so that they're chest to chest, so that their bodies press together and there's no more space between them. So that they're breathing in each other's air and their hearts beat as one.

And they both close their eyes and enjoy the calmness, the serenity of this sweet moment that they share together.

Between them, there's no judgement. They love each other no matter what. No matter if they're feeling low or hurt or happy or a little bit crazy. In all of their forms and in every dimension or universe, they love each other. 

And right here, in their tiny college dorm room and in each other's arms, they can only feel as happy as ever.

When the song comes to an end, they lock eyes and break into quiet giggles. Both their gazes are filled with nothing but fondness, like they're looking at something so precious, so valuable. And truth be told, they are so, so precious to each other.

"Shower with me?" Minho suggests, pressing his lips to the side of Jisung's neck and letting them linger for a few seconds.

"Absolutely"

~~

_🎵Barefoot and a bottle of wine_  
_You can stay with me tonight_  
_You don't have to change when I'm around you_  
_So go ahead and say what's on your mind_  
_On your mind_

_When you're with me, no judgement_  
_You can get that from anyone else_  
_You don't have to prove nothing_  
_You can just be yourself_

_When you're with me, no judgement_  
_We can get that from everyone else_  
_And we don't have to prove nothing_  
_When you're with me, no judgement_

_Ohh, we don't have to prove nothing_  
_Mhm, when you're with me, no judgement_

_I get us breakfast in the morning_  
_Or you can slip out in the night_  
_You don't have to give me a warning_  
_'Cause we both got nothing to hide_  
_Nothing to hide_

_Even though we don't talk for a couple of months, yeah_  
_It's like we didn't lose anytime_  
_I can be your lover or your shoulder to cry on_  
_You can be whoever you like (oh)_

_When you're with me, no judgement_  
_You can get that from anyone else_  
_You don't have to prove nothing_  
_You can just be yourself_

_When you're with me, no judgement_  
_We can get that from everyone else_  
_And we don't have to prove nothing_  
_When you're with me, no judgement_

_Ohh, we don't have to prove nothing_  
_Mhm, when you're with me, no judgement_

_I hope we never change_  
_Even though we both know_  
_That we'll move on again_  
_I'll keep your secret safe_  
_'Til the time we both find_  
_Ourselves alone again (oh)_

_When you're with me, no judgement (no judgement)_

_You can get that from everyone else_  
_You don't have to prove nothing_  
_You can just be yourself_  
_When you're with me, no judgement (no judgement)_

_We can get that from everyone else_  
_We don't have to prove nothing_  
_When you're with me, no judgement_

_Ohh, we don't have to prove nothing_

_Mhm (yeah), when you're with me, no judgement_  
_Ohh (no), we don't have to prove nothing_  
_Mhm, when you're with me, no judgement_ _🎵_

**Author's Note:**

> That was it everyone! Hope you enjoyed some fluffy minsung. Thank you so much for stopping by. Kudos and comments are so appreciated!!


End file.
